


No Matter Where You Are

by infjthecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjthecat/pseuds/infjthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song by Us The Duo.</p><p>IT'S INCOMPLETE GUYS¡¡ I FEEL BAD :^D</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter Where You Are

''Mm, hey Kenma. You did so well today, you're truly our best setter'' Kuroo praised, his words muffled by Kenma's ombre hair. Kenma wasn't yet immune to the many praises that Tetsurou often sang of him, evident by the light blush that covered his cheeks.

''Thank you,'' he replied politely.

They were currently lazing about on the bed of Kuroo Tetsurou's home.

''I appreciate what you do everyday, it's great. You're great, I won't ever let you go.'' Kuroo says, a hand across his eyes, causing Kenma unable to see what he's feeling right now. Nevertheless, something stirs within Kenma.

''Hey, you're acting weird,'' Kenma states, concerned.

At this moment, the corner of Kuroo's lips turned up as he flashed a bright smile at Kenma.

Then, he attacked him.

''No matter where you are, I'll be there. I will stay by you. I love you. I love you,'' Kuroo proceeded to say while embracing - no, choking - Kenma with his long arms. In this position, the two of them could hear the heartbeats of each other very, very clearly.

At this, Kenma couldn't help but smile. He didn't know what had gotten into Kuroo but he found it very, very sweet -- even better than his beloved apple pies. Kenma pulled away, with much effort, and moved in to touch his lips against Kuroo's.


End file.
